


Warmth Of The Sun

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [42]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Community: writing_game, Epistolary, Gen, High School, Inspired by Music, Prompt Fic, School, Song: Warmth Of The Sun, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Stephanie receives a letter from her secret admirer. Set when Stephanie is high school age. Inspired by the song Warmth Of The Sun by the Beach Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here’s a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. I was inspired to write it when I was reading about Abigail Adams in this book titled “The Book of Distinguished American Women” by Vincent Wilson, Jr. Abigail had become quite a distinguished woman because of her talent for learning and having written over two thousand letters. Now she sure was quite something.
> 
> And the word “epistolary”, which means “of or associated with letters or the writing of letters”, sure is an awesome word to use, remember and memorize, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Jeff Franklin (also a genius) owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Warmth Of The Sun

If the boys often looking after her wasn’t a sign of confidence and assuredness in high school, then she didn’t know what was. With her golden hair and azure eyes, Stephanie Tanner was a popular girl. But she took her studies very seriously. After all, she wanted to keep her grades up.

That afternoon after last period, Stephanie opened her locker, and blinked upon seeing a folded-up letter. It was addressed to her with the words “For Stephanie Tanner” in beautiful handwriting with letters in a bright red color. After checking to see that nobody had seen the letter she had found, Stephanie then unfolded the letter.

She smiled as she began to read it.

 _My Dearest Stephanie,_  
_This is a confession on my part — one that I’ve wanted to make for some time. You see, Stephanie, you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on. If I wanted to, I could kiss you a hundred or possibly a thousand times and still not be satisfied — not one bit._

_The golden locks that frame that lovely face of yours — they certainly are something to look at. They seem to flow like a waterfall, and a golden waterfall at that._

_Those beautiful blue eyes that speak volumes and remind me of the ocean — they sure are quite inspiring. I know I will be inspired to do things I never thought possible thanks to seeing you for the first time at Bayview High School on that first day._

_All I can say is, thank you, my dearest love. You have given this secret admirer of yours the inspiration to try new heights and take on new challenges._

_~Sincerely,_  
_your secret admirer_

Stephanie sighed as she folded the letter back up and then placed it in a pocket of her backpack — one where she stored all of the secret notes she didn’t want her family to find and read. She had a firm belief that no girl’s privacy should be invaded.

And that rule definitely applied when getting love letters from a secret admirer, too.

Smiling to herself, Stephanie closed her locker and then headed out the doorway of the high school as the dismissal bell began to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
